


soft interview

by hopclair



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopclair/pseuds/hopclair
Summary: in which soul, maka & kid answer the questions around their relationship in a lighthearted interview.
Relationships: Death the Kid/Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Death the Kid, Maka Albarn/Death the Kid/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	soft interview

**Author's Note:**

> is the fandom dead? probably. do i love the three of them? yes. anyways, enjoy this!

"I'd never expected to be in an interview." Maka's the first open to open her mouth when the cameras start rolling. She's sitting in the middle of her lovers and there's bright lights hit the three of them perfectly. The three of them are sitting side by side on director chairs. The trio have flash cards on their laps and it's their first interview since coming out as a trio. They're successful actors and the media were scattering to get their hands on the full story. 

_"Maka Albarn, Soul Evans and Kid Death, better known as Death The Kid caught into a scandal."_ Were the headlines of every news outlet. They were extremely well known actors around the globe. 

"You're an actress, Maka. Interviews like these happen all the time." Soul teases her and Maka instantly goes on to smack his shoulder. The three of them were nervous to even be here. Maka couldn't stop sighing as they did her makeup behind the scenes. 

"Okay, but it's my first time in an interview with you guys." She corrects herself and this time, Kid's the one that's teasing Maka. The camera is simply on and they’re letting the couple flow in their own direction. They’re trying to see how they react around each other and if this whole relationship is actually staged. 

It was an interview yet they were all dressed in their casual attire. Soul was wearing his white hair slicked back, black hairband, and leather jacket. Kid is wearing a white button up and some grey suspenders. Maka teased him calling him an old man while she looked like something out of the 2000s. She was wearing some high waisted jeans and a strapless black shirt. She even had the pink butterfly pins in her hair. 

"I feel like I should've dressed up nicer. I look like something from the 2009." She says, looking over at Kid and he takes the chance to tease her.

"It's so the audience knows that you're the least fashionable." Kid says and she's smacking him with what she has on her hands. 

“Shut up, Kid!” 

There’s giggling from her side and a chuckle leaving Kid’s mouth while Soul on the other hand, wants to get this interview over with. He wants to go back to their home and simply enjoy the rest of their day. After the news, they had a few days to enjoy each other's company.

"Come on, come on guys. We're here for a reason." Soul says, gathering his lovers and Maka's instantly nodding at his words. 

“Alright. Alright." She says and she's looking over at Kid, who immediately takes the lead. 

"Welcome to this interview with K-IZ. I’m Death The Kid."

"I'm Soul Evans." Her boyfriend says, grinning at the camera while the blonde rolls her eyes at her boyfriend's cockiness. 

"And I'm Maka Albarn. And today we'll be answering the internet's burning questions about our relationship." She says, a little too cheery and it's almost out of character. Maka tends to portray stern and level headed women that don’t even smile in the shots, so it’s a sight to see. 

_"To the people that don't know you, introduce yourself." The woman that has the questions in her hands asks and Kid can't help the expression that crosses his face. It's one of sass, and Maka instantly nods._

"I'm Maka Albarn and I'm an actress. I starred in a few of your favorite romantic comedies, maybe in some horror shows, and if you haven't seen me - Please support our latest work, Soul Eater, that's coming out in a month." She says and the twenty-three year old is a natural when it comes to the cameras. She's giving them a sweet smile and both of them can see why she's Japan's sweetheart. 

"That shameless plug." Soul teases and she nudges him. Between the three of them, Soul and Maka were the most touchy. They had worked in a few works before meeting Kid and had adopted a great friendship. (Which eventually turned into feelings.)

"I'm Soul Evans and I'm an actor as well. All three of us are actors. I've been acting since I was a kid but I tend to aim for roles that have music in them since I studied that." He introduces and Kid smiles. 

"You're a softie." 

"He really is." 

"Alright, I'm Kid. I'm a director but the past few years, I've taken a few roles in the industry and landed myself here. I'm mostly in horror movies, you won't catch me in a romantic comedy." 

"Ironic since he's so romantic." Soul whispers to Maka and she's smiling at him with a nod. 

_"Alright guys, we're going forward with the questions." She announces and she's ruffling with the questions in the bowl. She doesn't take a minute to open it. "Who sleeps in the middle?"_

It takes Maka less than two seconds to choose a flash card but Soul is the one that's pulling their name first. Maka and Kid look over at the result. 

“ **Kid**.”

“Agreed.” The blonde nods, raising her flashcard that's saying the exact same name and he's a little bit flustered. His cheeks are somewhat red and he's looking at the camera for some kind of reassurance. 

"Alright, listen. Sometimes I get cold at night and I like being smothered by the other two.” He says and Maka's teasing him with a smile. 

"No romantic comedy?" 

"Next question, please." Kid says dismissing and she's throwing her head back in laughter. The butterfly clips are holding her long blonde hair tight and Soul laughs in unison. 

_"Who asked who out first?"_

Kid's flipping through the cards but Soul's first once again. It's his own name on the card.

The white haired actor puts the cards under his arm and he needs his hands to explain. "Maka and I have known each other since we were younger. We acted on a few things together and even went to the same school together. But we didn't realize our feelings until four years ago? When I asked Maka out. Then, Kid came into our lives and Maka asked him out."

The two of them are nodding along the story and the one behind the camera is almost in disbelief. Not many girls ask the guy out. 

_"You asked Kid out? How was that?"_

The question catches her off guard. Obviously the whole thing was a mess. They were both insecure at some points since both of them crushed on the same guy. Japan wasn't exactly open to that idea of having two partners at the same time. So, in moments like these she was thankful that they were in America. So the girl forces a smile and she tries to play it off. 

"Um, It wasn't that hard. Girls don't hesitate to ask your crush out!" She says with a smile on her face. 

_"Who's the best cuddler?"_

**"Maka."** All three of their boards read and the blonde is so happy to even be the answer. She's even smiling a little too hard. It's a genuine smile too. 

"The thing about Maka is that, she's versatile." Kid says and Soul can't help the laugh that leaves his mouth. It sounds extremely out of context. Maka notices how Soul laughs and she nudges him for the hundredth time again. 

"He was talking about the cuddling spots, you asshole!" She laughs. Once she catches her curse word, she covers her mouth and she's looking at the camera. "Shit, I'm sorry." 

Soul can't stop laughing at his girlfriend and Kid's looking over at them in utter amusement. "You're horrible at timing, Maka. I swear." 

"What Kid meant!" She says, trying to speak over the loud laughter. "Is that sometimes I'm the big spoon and the small spoon. I love being the big spoon." 

Even the interviewer is laughing at this chaos. 

_"Alright, alright. Next question... Who gets hurt the most?"_

Maka finally gets the chance to answer this question. She raises her Kid's name yet she's furrowing her eyebrows when the others flash her name. 

**Maka.**

"What?!" 

"Alright, so. Maka has this tendency of doing her own stunts. Which is great. But while filming Soul Eater we had to have a paramedic at all times. She'd get small cuts with the extreme fighting scenes and there's this scene, where our co-worker and good friend, Black*Star---" 

"Don't spoil it!" The blonde says, covering Kid's mouth. She looks dead at the camera. "Just watch it!" 

_"Who gives the best advice?"_

Both of his lovers choose his name.

**Soul.**

"He might look like a bad-ass but he's really a baby." Kid says and Maka's nodding at his words. "He's the one that wakes up first and makes us breakfast. But he can also be the one that wakes up last and begs us to stay in bed."

Soul tsks, blushing and he's so cute. Kid reaches for his hand and they're sharing a sweet smile between them. 

_"Who's the tallest and who's the shortest?"_

The three of them are standing up and Maka is the shortest one. Kid is the tallest one. 

"I think that answers your question." Soul says, throwing his arm around the blonde and she's pushing him away. Maka knows he's teasing her. Kid lets a kiss on her head. 

They're all now sitting down and getting to the last question. 

_"Now, the last question. Is this relationship healthy?"_

Kid nods and he's the one that takes charge of the answer. 

"This relationship is nothing less than healthy. I feel like it's probably the best relationship I've been in. It's not like everybody thinks. It's not one of us favoring one over the other. The three of us are a team. Maka and Soul are everything to me and more." 

"Aw..." Maka says, planting a kiss on his cheek and Soul leans to do the same. 

**"Well, this was the interview! I hope that you guys watch Soul Eater and this has been us!"**


End file.
